The Neurobattery Data Center (NCD) for the NICHD's Maternal Lifestyle Study is responsible for developing, validating, and facilitating implementation, at multiple study sites, of a neurodevelopmental assessment battery for children in the Study's longitudinal followup. The assessment battery is to include areas of developmental strengths and deficits in specified domains, including social/emotional, cognitive, language, learning, neurologic, physiologic, and environmental. The Maternal Lifestyle Study consists of a multi-center clinical research program designed to evaluate the effects of in utero drug exposure and maternal lifestyles on child and family outcomes. The children enrolled in the study have been followed since birth. The tools and instruments used for the assessment of the children up to 15 years of age are employed for longitudinal measurement of the various domains. The NDC also implements and maintains a custom data collection and reduction system, including hardware and software, for video, audio, and electronic data collection, recording, reduction, and analysis of selected measures and activities for the neurodevelopmental assessment and other data collected in the Maternal Lifestyle Study. As such, the NDC is responsible for training and equipment needs for the four Study sites, at Brown University, University of Miami, University of Tennessee at Memphis, and Wayne State University.